Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia
Welcome to the Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia Talia Bassett's Twilight-Teen Wolf crossover novel "Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric". It can be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. This series is based off of MTV's Teen Wolf and the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. There are also short stories/one-shots, AUs and crossovers in a compilation book including a crossover with Stephen King's Pet Sematary. Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric is the first book in the series. It has eighteen chapters and an epilogue. It is based off of season one of MTV's Teen Wolf and book one in the Twilight Saga. "Twilight". Main Article: Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric PNHV Trailer Sequel There is a second book after Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. It is called "A More Permanent Solution". There are currently five chapters and the sixth is being written. It is based off of season two of MTV's Teen Wolf and book two of the Twilight Saga, "New Moon". Chapters: * 1 Should've Stayed Antisocial * 2 Empty House, Empty Heart * 3 Another Damn Trip * 4 Batman And Catwoman * 5 My Second First Day * 6 Unnamed/Unreleased Chapters There are eighteen chapters and an epilogue in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. The novel is complete and the sequel has been started. The following summaries may contain spoilers. If you haven't read the chapter, it is strongly advised that you don't read the summaries. Here are the chapters and summaries: Editor's '''Note: '''I am in the process of creating pages for the chapters. Once I have a page for each chapter, I will remove these summaries. Chapter One-The Cullens Main Article: The Cullens (Chapter) Chapter Two-You Smell Like Dog Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: You Smell Like Dog Chapter Three-Grave-Digging Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Grave Digging Chapter Four-Already In Trouble With The Police Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Already In Trouble With The Police Chapter Five-Movie Night Main Article: Movie Night Chapter Six-Waking Up In A Guy's Bed Based off of S1E3 "Pack Mentality" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Waking Up In A Guy's Bed Chapter Seven-Bullets And Beatles Concerts Based off of S1E4 "Magic Bullet" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Bullets And Beatles Concerts Chapter Eight-Only A Year Based off of S1E5 "The Tell" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Only A Year Chapter Nine-Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too Based off of S1E6 "Heart Monitor" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too Chapter Ten-Perverted Teenage Romance Based off of S1E7 "Night School" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Perverted Teenage Romance Chapter Eleven-Designated Driver Based off of S1E8 "Lunatic" of Teen Wolf and chapter 18 "The Hunt" of Twilight. Main Article: Designated Driver Chapter Twelve-Venomless Based off of chapter 18 "The Hunt", chapter 19 "Goodbyes", chapter 20 "Impatience", chapter 21 "Phone Call", chapter 22 "Hide-And-Seek", chapter 23 "The Angel" of Twilight and S1E9 "Wolf's Bane" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Venomless Chapter Thirteen-NASCAR It is based off of S1E9 "Wolf's Bane" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: NASCAR Chapter Fourteen-Summer, Destroyer of Dates It is based off of S1E10 "Co-Captain" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Summer, Destroyer of Dates Chapter Fifteen-Jerkson or Jackass? It is based off of S1E11 "Formality" of Teen Wolf. Main Article: Jerkson or Jackass? Chapter Sixteen-Peter, Destroyer of Dances Chapter sixteen is called "Peter, Destroyer of Dances". The title is a play on chapter fourteen's title. Summer practices fighting with Edward, and later Emmett then the entire Cullen coven join in. Some of the Cullens, including Summer, get ready for the formal. Edward and Summer pick up Bella and go to the winter formal. Stiles and Summer dance, but get interrupted by Lydia's frantic calls for Jackson. Summer and Stiles discover Peter has bitten Lydia and is looking for Derek. It is based off of S1E11 "Formality" of Teen Wolf and the epilogue "An Occasion" of Twilight. Chapter Seventeen-Username: Clingy, Password: Clingier Chapter seventeen is called "Username: Clingy, Password: Clingier". Summer, Stiles and Peter break into Scott's computer to track Derek's location. Summer and Stiles talk to Sheriff Stilinski before bumping into Jackson and then the Argents. After an interrogation from Chris Argent, Summer, Jackson and Stiles drive to the school for molotov cocktails then the Hale house. Along with Chris, Allison, Derek, Jackson and the Cullens, Summer and Stiles face off against the alpha. It is based off of S1E12 "Code Breaker" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Eighteen-Betr-Hales Chapter eighteen is called "Betr-Hales". Alice makes a confession about the agreement (from "Only A Year"). Allison asks Summer to meet her at the school and she does. Allison asks if Summer is a werewolf, to which Summer tells Allison that she isn't a werewolf. Summer finds a post-it note in her car that upsets her. Stiles asks Summer to go over to his house at eighty-thirty pm; she agrees. Scott, Stiles and Summer hang out at Scott's house until eight o'clock, when Summer and Stiles head to Stiles' house. Epilogue-Saturday Night Stiles The epilogue is called "Saturday Night Stiles". Stiles takes Summer to his house where he has set up music, balloons and ribbon. He surprises her to their own winter formal. They listen to the soundtrack of Saturday Night Fever and dance together. This marks the end of Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric (Book One). The sequel can be found here: A More Permanent Solution Recent Edits The most recent Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia edits: The promotional image for the upcoming chapter: Category:Browse Category:Home